Mass Effect 3: A Galaxy Intervention
by eemhp31
Summary: Many know the story of Mass Effect, from the Beacon to the catalyst. But what if The Reapers didn't just stay in the Milky Way, what if they had traveled to a different galaxy, say the Andromeda, to spread their "order." How would that affect the Reaper War? Rated T because I'm being paranoid, may go higher.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Grand Master Reanifict Sheok woke from his first peaceful sleep ever since he was born. He opened his eyes and got off his bed, damn thing was always too hard no matter what he did to it. He then walked over to the full body mirror and looked. (Reanifict = Admiral)

Sheok was a Treanoniman, the oldest and most advanced species in the galaxy. The Treanonimans were bipedal creatures; their legs were large and muscular, but their arms were not as large. A Treanoniman's arms were long and flat but they were only flat because of special spores in the arms that allowed any Treanoniman create small blobs of green energy that when thrown at something could act like an acid and eat away at it, but it could also be slightly modified to cause something to become weightless. Sheok had once seen a Treanoniman without their spores and he found out that underneath those spores were muscles that were both strong and small.

Sheok rubbed his arms with his hands and the six claw like fingers on them, trying to warm up his spores which always seemed to be too cold. He then removed his night outfit to examine the rest of his body. His chest was flat, like all Treanoniman males, it never showed the muscles underneath the thick skin that protected all the vital organs in that area. Treanoniman skin was thick enough to stop many weapons.

One good example of this was when Treanonimans first encountered another space faring creature, which was far less advanced than them and using only projectile weapons and vary warlike. The other species had been encountered on a planet and had fired first, their bullets hit the unprotected chest of a Treanoniman assistant but even being unprotected the assistant's thick skin didn't even bruise from the hit. The Treanoniman weapons on the other had ripped through the other creatures with enough force and power to even kill the ones behind them. That species had been quickly conquered, but they still refused to be underneath the Treanonimans so to make sure they would never be a problem again the Treanonimans stripped the hostile species of their technology and threw them back to just using hands. When last Sheok had heard of the species they were just discovering stone tools again.

Sheok sighed, an old wound had reopened during the night. He was going to have to treat it yet again. That was when he finally noticed the condition of his face. His four eyes all had a look of horror in them, he knew the look was coming but he did not know the look would come as soon as it had. His head was best compared to an insect's head, with one major difference the overall shape was a triangle. They also had several small sensory eyes on the side and back of their heads, sneaking up on a Treanoniman was not an easy thing to do.

The sensory eye in the side of Sheok's head felt something open the door to his room. He turned his head to look, but that wasn't enough to get a good view so he turned completely even moving his three towed, paw like feet.

What he saw was a very embarrassed Female Treanoniman. A female Treanoniman had a bit less muscle but they made up for it with a few more spores in their arms. They also had small claw like arms in the area of their stomach that allowed them to hold a child to their chest so that the mother could bond with their young as well as give the young the nutrients they need through small tubes in those same arms. Their heads also looked more elegant than a male's did, as did the rest of their body.

This female was a relatively new addition to Sheok's Flag Ship's crew and also rather young for her placement on the ship. At the current point though she had just walked in on The Grand Master Reanifict without his shirt on, so she was very embarrassed.

Sheok chuckled, "Yes? What is it untra?" (Untra=private)

The female gulped lightly, "I'm sorry if I am interrupting something sir, but I have a few messages for you."

Sheok nodded, "Alright give them to me."

The female nodded and handed him one devise. The devise was about the size of peace of paper, well a bit bigger in reality. The border was the only thing solid about it; the inside of it was a holographic projection. That projection showed that Sheok had five messages.

Before he could look at them further the female spoke up again, "I saw five messages, one stating the status of the jump engines. One about the shields, another about the weapons, another the fleet. And the last one is from….the civilian you are dating."

Sheok nodded, "Thank you for bringing these to me. You may go and tell the bridge I will arrive in a few partices." (Partices=half hours)

The female nodded and left closing the door behind her.

Sheok sighed and walked over to what was his bathroom. He quickly treated his old wound with some healing paste and a few stitches. And then he cleaned up quickly. After that he went to his personal army and opened it.

Inside of it was his family's personal armor. His family had been using the armor for over a thousand years and it was still the most advanced piece of armor in the fleet. And not just the armor but also high pressure hand held plasma pistol. One shot from the pistol could destroy any of the Hooken's ground forces. (Hooken = Reaper)

Hooken, the very word could send the fleet into lock down and battle stations. They had appeared out of nowhere at the edge of the galaxy over a thousand years ago. At first their numbers were small and the races of the galaxy were able to hold them back. But then they started attacking some of the younger races who were still new to space travel, after that their numbers grew. After around five hundred years of fighting there were only five races left fighting. And the only reason they were still left fighting was because of the Treanoniman planetary shields. The only and best defense that kept them out of the major population centers. But in time the Hookens got past one of the shields and "harvested" the planet. After that the galaxy fell, no shields could stand under the strain that they received from the ever growing Hooken fleet.

After the planets fell the population of the galaxy fled in the remaining ships. After around only two hundred years of trying to fight back in space or just running only one fleet still remains. The Treanoniman fleet was that one fleet.

Sheok put on his armor and made sure it was in working order and then put the pistol at his side where it always was. He then walked over to the one window in his quarters and looked out at the fleet. He could see almost the whole fleet as it drifted through the darkness of space between star systems.

Sheok sighed and began to look at his messages. The first one he looked at was his jump engine reports. From what the report said the ship's jump engines would soon be ready for the galactic jump they had planned for later in the day. The jump was the fleets last attempt to escape the Hookens, they could do nothing more. The fleet had been on the run from the Hooken fleet for three hundred years and they could not keep it up for much longer.

He then looked at the shield and weapons reports, standard activity but they were almost ready for the shutdown necessary for the galactic jump. But the report for the shields also stated that they had finally found a way to keep the shields online just as the jump was commencing. That had always been a major weakness with Treanoniman shields, the instant a ship activated their jump engines weapons and shields went offline for a little bit to allow them to power up. It was the ships greatest weakness and the best chance to take down a Treanoniman ship no matter the classification or design model. But now they had a fighting chance if they got attacked and the report also said they were handing the information over to the rest of the fleet.

Sheok thought of looking at the fleet report next but decided he would look at the private message. The Instant he opened it he smiled, it was indeed from the female civilian he was dating. The night before they had gone on a date and he asked her to be his life mate, and to his surprise she actually agreed. Thinking back that was most likely the only reason he had been able to sleep well. The message said she had informed the rest of her family and they were overjoyed by the news.

When Sheok finished reading the message he looked out his window and towards the ship his future life mate was in. It was one of the few civilian ships that a large arsenal of weapons and a strong shield, if any ship had the best chance to survive a Hooken raid it was that ship and the military ships. She was safe, and he knew it.

Sheok finally looked at the fleet report. It had been a few days since he had gotten a fleet report so he was glad he had gotten one today. He knew that each of the 58,589 ships under his command was still intact but it was still nice to know the status of each one. The main ones he was interested in were the ships that were necessary to keep the fleet alive and functioning; all of those ships were still around and working beautifully.

The next ships he looked for were his carriers. Those ships held the majority of his fighter force. The best and fastest defense he had against Hooken destroyers and their Drone Fighters. The carriers under his command were all there and in top shape as always, the million fighters they carried were also ready to go at any time.

Sheok then looked at the rest of the fleet. The civilian portion, which consisted of almost three quarters of his fleet, was reporting operations as normal; the destroyers were all good, battleships and cruisers also good. The fleet's last five Dreadnoughts was also good, through the thousand year old Dreadnought they had was having some problems with its engines but it was not a big enough problem for them to not be able to jump. The Battle cruisers were all good, as were the frigates and the corvettes.

All in all the fleet was ready to go.

Sheok smiled, he deactivated the data pad after reading the information. He then went to his quarter's kitchen and got a quick breakfast. As he ate it he left the room and started to head to the bridge.

Sheok's ship was huge, far bigger than anything else in the Treanoniman fleet, well now it is. It was a Flagship class ship so it had the most advanced…well everything, it was also the biggest class there was.

But this flagship had not always been the main or only Flagship in the fleet. There had once been many flagships, but over time they were all destroyed until only his remained. Heck when Sheok had become the commander of the ship he was only a standard Reanifict, and not much younger than he is now. But at the time there was another Flagship in the fleet. It was bigger, more advanced, and newer than the one he commanded. But it was destroyed some years ago when the fleet drifted to close to a Hooken fleet.

The Grand Master Reanifict at the time had been on the other Flagship and he had sacrificed his ship so that the fleet could escape. And in doing so he had given his rank to Sheok who was the only one with a high enough rank to do so. But in getting his rank Sheok became the youngest Grand Master Reanifict in the history of the Treanoniman. At the age of 235 cheashion he became protector of the last of the Treanoniman race and the highest ranking officer in the fleet. But that wasn't it, with his rank came dealing with the leader of the civilian people, a dealing Sheok hated every day. (Cheashion = 1/10th of a year, which means our friend was 23.5 years old when he took command)

Yet despite his young age every member of the fleet respected him and for five years they have followed him without question. Even to this day they still do. That was evident as Sheok walked through his ship to the bridge and every member of his ship stopped and saluted him as he passed.

Sheok's quarters were near the center of the ship just like the bridge, but unlike the bridge his quarters was at the outer hull. The bridge was buried behind countless layers of armor and several layers of shielding and security, its placement was a bit off the center of the ship. The exact placement was different for each ship but for the most part each Treanoniman designed ship was the same.

Now there were some ships in his fleet that were designed by the other races that are now dead, but each of those was civilian ships. But Sheok was still worried for those ships; their bridges were right up in front of the ships. That position was a prime target in a space battle which was why Treanonimans never put the bridge there they had always considered it crazy. Now the view was nice but with the right equipment even a bridge buried deep inside the hull of the ship could have the same view.

And speaking of the bridge, Sheok finally reached the bridge. He put his hand onto the scanner and the doors slid open truly starting the day that would change all of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The bridge was nothing spectacular, at least not anymore. When the ship had first been built there quite a few decorative items along the walls of the bridge, all of those decorations had long been removed and reused for something else. So now the bridge was nothing but walls with screens all over the place and stations for all sorts of different things.

The instant Sheok walked onto the bridge all personal stood at attention. But after a quick wave from Sheok they went back to what they had been doing before he had come in, with one exception.

As the rest of the crew went back to their operations, one member walked up to Sheok. He extended a cup of Shefic. The crew member was Sheok's second in command, Yurfic. Yurfic, like Sheok, had a minor addiction to Shefic and somehow they had both gotten addicted to the same flavoring and everything. So it was no surprise that Yurfic had two cups in his hands, one for himself and the other Sheok. (Shefic = coffee)

Sheok took the cup offered to him and took a sip, just as he remembered it. "Thanks Yurfic, given what we are planning for today we just might need this.

Yurfic smiled and lifted his own cup, "Agreed, so let us drink this and pray to Hintush that everything goes right." (Hintush = their religious figure head, Like God and Buddha and all the others.)

Sheok chuckled and drank his cup of shefic. As he drank his cup he went over to the chairs that stood almost dead center of the bridge. The positions of the chairs allowed whoever was in them to be able to see the whole bridge with just a simple turn of said chair.

The chairs themselves were rather comfortable; they had several different panels on the sides of them so that different items could be accessible. The person in one of those chairs could look at any station with just a press of a button, and not just by the chair spinning. The advanced holographic projectors in the chair allowed the person in the chair to view exactly what could be viewed at the station. And not only that, but inside each chair were a few weapons, but those only came out in an emergency.

Sheok went and sat down in the center of the three chairs there, Yurfic sat in the chair to his right. The two of them sat there drinking their shefic and watching the crew as they moved around the bridge doing this and that. But there was one person Sheok was looking for specifically but for some reason he could not find him.

Well Sheok couldn't find the person he was looking for because he wasn't there. And that became blindly clear the instant the person in question walked through the door. The person in question was the Lutrean of the Flagship. He was the one who would give orders to direct the ship depending on the fleet movements. Now Sheok had final say in the movements, but normally he was too busy trying to coordinate the rest of the fleet. But there are times when Sheok would take direct control of the ship, but normally the Lutrean would take care of it. (Lutrean = Captain)

Sheok smiled at seeing the Lutrean come in. He lifted his cup in greeting and said is a semi sarcastic tone, "Welcome Hoon, we were wondering where you had disappeared to."

Hoon gulped lightly, "Sorry sir, my alarm systems didn't go off for some reason and then my damn eyes…"

Sheok nodded in understanding. Hoon had sleep problems where when he fell asleep it were a pain in the rear to get him back up. And not only that but one of his eyes had been hit by a plasma shot when he was young so it was basically gone. And with one eye gone Hoon had to put special eye drops into his other eyes so that they would become over strained, Treanoniman eyes were very sensitive to what happens to the other eyes in the same body.

Hoon sighed lightly; he then went over and sat in the chair to Sheok's left. He had a look on his face that almost made Sheok laugh; he looked humiliated, distressed, depressed, guilty, AND neutral all at the same time.

While Sheok was able to retain his laughter Yurfic was not. He just starting laughing and once he started Sheok started. Hoon looked at them like they were nuts.

Sheok was able to retain his laughter faster than Yurfic; He looked to Hoon and smiled. "Lighten up Hoon; Life doesn't have to be down all the time."

Hoon got this serious look on his face, "Have you forgotten where we are?!"

Yurfic retained his laughter and smiled, "No, we remember. But if you worry all the time, your eyes will get a look of horror worse than Sheok's." And that just set Sheok off on another laughing fit.

When Sheok finally stopped laughing and caught his breath he smiled, "In all seriousness Hoon, if you take everything serious, including life, you aren't going to be living much of a life. You need to loosen up, and I don't want to make that an order."

Hoon sighed and sat back in his chair, looking towards what is considered the front of the rather round bridge.

Sheok looked in that direction as well, "Show us the fleet as best you can please." He said out loud.

One of the crewmembers on the bridge typed a few commands into the holographic command console in front of them. Once the command had been typed in, the front of the bridge changed from a dole metal to a large screen with a large majority of the fleet appeared on the screen.

The whole fleet as just floating in the void of space, there was no organization at all. Military ships floated among civilian ships and civilian ships floated beyond the common circle of military ships.

"Change the view." When Sheok gave the order what was on the screen changed. Now instead of seeing the majority of the fleet, which was inside the military circle, he saw the few ships outside the circle.

As he looked out at the civilian ships outside the ring of military ships he something he really hated to see. "Someone open up channel to the _iJinquin/i, _it's too far away from the ring again."

In no time at all, the screen changed and showed the captain of the i_Jinquin_/i. After a bit of a yelling match the captain agreed to return to the ring.

Sheok sighed and had the screen go back to observing the fleet. This was an everyday occurrence for him. A ship would get too far from the protective ring, and then he would contact said ship and yell at the captain until said captain finally agreed to return to the protective area.

It was a constant job, just like trying to organize the fleet's assets was a constant job. It had been a few years since the fleet's last skirmish with a Hooken ship. And Sheok liked it that way; it meant more power could be used for other items. And power was everything to the fleet. Without power the ships would be unable to move, create air, create fuel, create anything really.

For most of the morning Sheok did nothing more than observe the fleet and wait. They had already decided on the time they were going to perform the galaxy jump, so all they had to do in the meantime, was wait.

And wait they did, until they were around an hour away.

Around an hour before the jump everyone was starting to tense up. They all knew the time was getting close. All were getting ready, some order was even starting to show in how the fleet was positioned.

Sheok observed the fleet, with the civilian ships in the center and the military ships surrounding them in a bubble like fashion. It was standard jump formation, but the exact position of each ship was always different.

As they neared closer to the jump time even Sheok began to feel on edge. The coordinates were already locked in and the jump engines were warming up, but they still had time to get attacked.

But of all the things he was expecting, what did happen was not on his list.

Alarms suddenly went off and one of his officers rose his voice, "A ship just jumped in! Scanning signature….This can't be right…"

Hoon looked at the officer, "What are you talking about Bevtrin?" (Bevtrin = Lieutenant.)

"The ship….it's one of our flagships…and not just any flag ship…" The bevtrin presses a few buttons and the screen in the front of the bridge changes from a video view to a scan view. And what appeared shocked everyone.

The flagship was the one the old Grand Master Reanifict had commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheok stared at the screen in shock. If the scans were accurate, and he knew they were, a ship that had been missing for five years had suddenly come back to them. And the timing of it all, the fleet was almost about to jump.

Hoon's eyes went wide and he got up out of his chair, "This…..this can't be right. Check it again!"

The Bevtrin looked both happy and scared at the same time, "I've checked five times already sir. All of them show the same thing."

Hoon then glared right at the Bevtrin, "Then bring up the outer visualizers!" The Bevtrin instantly responded and the scan screen moved up to a corner of the visual interface and a view of the ship currently heading their way replaced it.

The instant he saw the ship a few warning bells went off in Sheok's head. It was running dark; it had no external energy lighting on so that all could see it. It was also moving sluggishly, like it was following a long distance order. And from the looks of things its shields and weapons were all off and cold, far colder than they should be. But the ship was not the only thing he saw.

A portion of the fleet had already seen the missing Flagship. The civilian ships were holding near the edge of the military protection ring, while the military ships were slightly drifting closer to the old ship.

Sheok took a breath, "Communications Order all military ships into defense position, and have all civilian ships return to their position."

Yurfic looked at him, "What is it sir? Surly seeing that ship is a good thing."

Sheok got out of his chair and looked straight at the still approaching ship, "Communications, has she sent the hail code?"

"No Sir. But…"

Yurfic interrupted, "The code may have changed but the procedure is still the same. It is already in alert range meaning she should have sent the code."

Sheok nodded, "Correct. Has the fleet followed the orders?"

The bevtrin who was in charge of scanners spoke up, "Yes sir, But I don't think they understand…"

Communication spoke up quickly, "Sir, the Prootenshion is requesting…correction, ordering you to inform him of why you are have set the fleet on high alert. He already knows about the ship" (Prootenshion is best related to President)

Sheok sighed, "Tell him It's a military mater. I don't care what he says, this is not his problem." The communication officers gulped and gave the response.

Hoon looked at Sheok, "What are we doing sir? I don't know what to do in something like this."

Sheok looked at the old ship, it was still approaching and now in range of weapons, "Gun commander, uncover an energy beam cannon and aim it across the ships upper levels."

The Gun commander looked at Sheok with shock, "But Sir! That's our own…"

Sheok turned and glared at the Treanoniman, "I know very well what ship that is. But I also know we were ordered to leave it to fight off a Hooken fleet. And I also know the Hooken's don't care if they send a "lesser's" vessel at the same lesser to use it to track and fool. That was how the Flootens were found and killed."

That shut the hold bridge up. The Flootens were a small race that once had a small fleet, and when their home world was lost they fled to that fleet. But they were discovered when a ship they hadn't seen in a while came towards them and then suddenly they were ambushed by a Hooken fleet and killed.

Sheok took a deep breath, "Now commander, I want an Energy beam cannon ready NOW!"

The Gun Commander nodded and instantly started pressing buttons on his panel. In no time a small sleek and narrow barrel came out of the side of the Flagship that was facing the approaching ship. It then moved slightly and aimed where it was told.

Sheok nodded, "Alright, if I'm wrong then the ship is manned. If I'm right…get ready for exact aim to destroy the ship instantly."

Yurfic looked at Sheok again, "What are you talking about?"

Sheok took a breath, "If it has a crew onboard its shields will be up and protect the ship. But if it doesn't…"

Yurfic looked at the visual interface which still showed the outer visualizers view of the ship, "Then the ships will be hit and the beam will cut through the top level without much work."

Sheok nodded, "Lutrean, on your command."

Hoon looked at Sheok with wide eyes then at the visual interface. He then took a deep breath, "May Hintush spare my Fen. FIRE!" (Fen is basically their "soul")

The gun that was ready instantly responded. It started to glow a startling blue and then when the whole inside of the barrel was filled with it, the gun fired. A stream of pure blue shot from the gun for two seconds and the gun went dark, it also slightly recoiled. The beam was rather long for how long it had been released, it also glowed a vibrant blue and if one were to stand next to it they feel the intense heat and pure static energy contained within it.

The whole bridge watched and waited. They were all holding their breath, and praying to Hintush that Sheok was wrong, including Sheok himself. But he was proven right as the beam struck the upper levels of old ship and cut all the way through it until it ran out of energy on the other side of it.

Hoon cursed then looked at the Gun commander, "Uncover nine more Energy Beam Guns and destroy that ship…" The Gun Commander reluctantly nodded and pushed a few buttons and then nine more guns came out of hiding on the side of the ship. All ten guns then started glowing and in less time than it took the first gun to fire the first time all ten of them unleashed their energy.

All ten beams struck the doomed ship in various spots, with mixed effect. Some shots just went through the ship, while others hit small important components and causes small explosions. The fact that fire balls weren't coming from the ship meant there was not any atmosphere in the ship, which cemented the fact that the ship was being controlled from a distance.

The Energy Beam Guns cooled down slightly then fired again, same effect. But they weren't the only guns to fire. A few other ships that were holding position around the Flagship had uncovered some of their rail guns and were firing them. The small projectiles came streaming out of the guns at near the speed of light. They were so close to the speed of light that if the shots went any faster they might be bending time.

The shots tore through the hull of the ship after causing enough damage to said hull. Once through the hull it just turned the ship to scrap metal. The Energy Beams and projectiles soon tore through the ship and reached something critical. As the weapons fire struck that something the ship went off in one giant explosion.

Every Treanoniman on the bridge of the Flagship watched with heavy hearts. And while those on the bridge were heavy hearted those in the fleet were stunned, shocked, and horrified.

Sheok look a deep breath, "Alright everyone….let's see if I can get our Civilian leader to not yell my face off." His attempt at humor fell on deaf ears. So he sighed again then said, "Communications, connected us with the Prootenshion's ship."

The communication's officer silently followed the order and soon the screen changed to show a rather old looking and rather pissed off Treanoniman. The screen was only showing the head of the person in question, which meant that Sheok had no clue who else was in on the conversation. But then again, he did not really care.

The Treaoniman didn't even give Sheok time to talk before he was yelling, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU JUST DESTROYED ONE OF OUR OWN SHIPS!"

Sheok remained very calm as he responded, "I know exactly what I have done. I destroyed a ship that had no crew, was being control threw a long range system and very well could have had something transmitting back to the enemy."

"THE ENEMY!? WE ARE OUT HERE ON THE EDGE OF THE GALAXY, WHY IN THE NAME OF THE HOME WORLD WOULD…"

He never got to finish his sentence as every alarm in the ship went off. At the Same time the alarms in the flagship went off so did those all throughout the fleet.

Sheok ordered for the scanner screen to come back up, dropping the communication link with a very surprised Prootenshion, and what he saw was coming their way horrified him. A fleet of ships had just appeared at the edge of their detection range. The ships were huge and almost bug like. At what could be considered the front of this ship five finger like arms moved about and all down the ship smaller finger like items also moved. Both those wasn't the only type.

Along with their larger brethren were ships that could fit in the "hands" of the bigger ships.

But those two types of ships weren't the ones that worried Sheok, the Military Fleet could handle those, at least in the numbers that they were seeing. No the ship that scared the crap out of him was the ship in the center of the fleet.

This ship was three times as big as the rest of the ships, it had no finger like items running down its length. At the end it has six fingers instead of five. In the "palm" area of the ship it had three areas to unleash its weapon instead of the normal one.

Every Treanoniman in the fleet knew that ship, it was the last of its kind. It was a Shield cracker, and its name was Grindshen.

And by seeing the fleet with its deadly companion it meant that (if you hadn't figured it out by now) the Hooken had found them. And they weren't going be able to get away as easily as they had hoped.

* * *

**A/N Well this is a first one for me, but I can dwell on that later. I want to talk those that are reading this right here and now. It feels good to know that people are reading my stories. But now for the real reason for this note. I know that I have yet to bring in Shepard or anyone else from the game, but please just hold on for a few more chapter. I need to get this group to the Milky Way first, and then I will be bring out Shepard. Who by the way I will explain later. But anyways, please keep reading and please Review I like knowing what people think (there are times it can change my story), and knowing if I got a spell or grammar problem somewhere. Well believe that is all.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sheok let out a rattle, which passed for a growl for any Treanoniman, as he looked at the approaching enemy. They were moving slowly, it was almost like…

Sheok's eyes went wide as he realized what they were doing, "Communications tell all ships we are abandoning the schedule. Tell them that as soon as their jump engines are fully charged that they are to break away and commence their jump. But also make sure they know that they are to at least wait for five military ships to escort them out."

The communication officer looked scared but he followed the orders given to him without a second thought.

While Sheok was giving that order Hoon had taken a deep breath and was telling the Gun Commander to bring out all available weapons and make sure they were ready to fire the instant the order is given.

With both of them done they watched and waited. Nether knew who would be the first to act. And as fate would have it, it was the Treanonimans.

A group of about forty civilian ships broke from the fleet and along with them went ten military vessels. Once they had formed up, all fifty of them began to glow and soon the very space around them seemed to bend and warp. And once the bending and warping was completely around the ships something looking like a bright flash of light covered their position. And when the light was gone, so where they.

Sheok looked to one of the officers on the bridge, "What type of ships were those?!"

The officer was quick to respond, "All six of our science vessels, a food ship, a production ship and a few life ships. The military was two corvettes, one battle cruiser, three destroyers, a dreadnought, a battleship, and two mid ranged reconnaissance frigates."

Yurfic nodded, "A good first send. And good amount if the rest of us are to fail."

Sheok looked to the enemy ships, where now realizing their pray was escaping, "Even if I have to ram this ship into Grindshen, We will not fail. I want three communications officers working with the fleet to make sure we all get out here and in an organized matter!"

Another portion of the fleet broke away, along with six more military vessels and they too soon jumped. Sheok did not even ask what the classifications were as he was now concentrating on doing his duty, to destroy any enemy that would dare threaten the safety of the fleet. And right now, that enemy was approaching even faster.

Sheok took a look at numbers and positions "Direct the First Protection Fleet near us and have us form a barrier between us and the rest of the fleet. We will leave AFTER everyone else has gone." He received no response as none was needed. It was the duty of the flagship to hold against anything, and always be the last one out of the fight, and they were not going to fail that mission.

With orders being issued all around the fleet soon formed up, the First Protection Fleet formed the protective barrier. If the Hooken wanted the rest of the fleet, they would have to go through two corvettes, three frigates, fifteen destroyers, thirty five cruisers, fifteen battle cruisers, three dreadnoughts, and thirty seven battleships, plus the flagship which was at the heart of the barrier. It was the heaviest hitting designated fleet they had, meant to take a lot of damage and dish it right back. They were the first line of defense, and if lucky, the only one they needed.

With the First Protection Fleet now directly in the path of the enemy the rest of the fleet really started to go nuts. Yet in a way, it was still extremely organized. Different groups were forming as each ship talked to another about the current charge was for their engines, and when enough ships found their levels were close enough they would form together and get military vessels with the same charge levels and the move a bit away from where the fighting would be and each other as they all got ready to jump out of there.

Slowly, way too slowly, the different groups started to leave, each one of different numbers of ships and of different classification of the ships themselves.

But none of that really mattered as the First Protection Fleet stood off against the quickly approaching enemy.

The first guns to start going within the fleet was the scores amount of Rail Guns. Each ship had at least ten of those guns, but the Corvettes, Frigates and destroyers had ONLY Rail Guns. But don't let that fool you, the amount of Rail Guns they had was enough that if all twenty of them combined went up against a capital ship, they would win with only a few of them going down. The armor and Shields they carried more than made up for the lack of diversity in the weapons.

The projectiles from the guns were not directed at the main ships themselves, but at the huge amount of fighter like things they were spewing out. The enemy fighter forces were huge in number, but when put up against the wall of Rail Gun fire, they could not get close.

But then the scanners picked up something new, Drop pods, but modified. These pods were meant to board the ship it was fired at, and if they hit the enemy was in.

Hoon tried to order the Rail Guns to concentrate on the Drop pods, but doing so allowed enemy fighters threw the screen of weapons fire. But instead of firing at the ships like they usually did, they just crashed right into the shield. The strange thing was, they were doing just as much damage as they would if they fired at the ship, which was not much.

Seeing this Sheok ordered all Rail Guns to concentrate on any Boarding pod they saw and only go after the enemy fighters if they could. The First Protection Fleet then started to take some pounding from the fighters that began to constantly ram the ships, but the shields held back the assault with little problems.

All was starting to look well, until the enemy capital ships finally came into range and began to fire. Their bright red beam of pure destruction hit with accuracy that was scary. Most of the bigger ships withstood the assault without much problem, just their shields dropping over fifty percent. But even after multiple hits the shields would go no lower.

Sadly the smaller vessels did not fare so well. A Corvette was hit with two beams almost instantly, the first one was just enough to drop their shields, and then second one cut through armor of the ship with little problems. The ship then got hit with another beam that would cut it in half and make its engines explode leaving little trace of organic material behind.

After the one corvette went off a Frigate was next to follow. The frigate took two hits for its shield to drop, but the after affect was still the same.

Already loosing ships faster than he wanted too, Sheok has the remaining Corvettes and Frigates take refuge in the overlapping shields of some of the bigger ships.

The enemy capital ships kept on firing, hoping something would get through, and when their smaller brethren came into range they also fired. But it just seemed that the enemy did have the fire power to get through the shields.

Sheok found it odd that Grindshen had yet to fire, he found it even odder to see that it was holding just outside of its firing range, was HUGE! But that would be figured out later, right now he had a score of Hooken capital ships and destroyers firing at him, and not even twenty five percent of the fleet had made the jump yet.

Sheok took a quick look at the evacuation process and figured that it was going to take a good while longer to finish. So he took a deep breath and ordered all guns to open fire on the enemy.

Every ship in the First Protection fleet responded quickly. Each one began firing the Energy Beam cannons, from the lightest to the heaviest of them. The also fired their concentrated plasma guns, condensed radiation guns, plasmid Ion guns, and even the few particle accelerators they had.

But the Flagship had the biggest response. It carried all those weapons, in more numbers, plus a few others. One type was an anti-matter cannon, another a Dark Matter scatter gun, and another still was a particle beam. But sadly the biggest of the ship's guns, was done for the count, so Sheok was unable to bring that gun into play.

The combined fire power of the fleet pushed back the fighters and Boarding pods, and it even made the Hooken rethink their attack. The Hooken quickly pulled back slightly, but only after losing a good five capital ships and ten destroyers to the First Fleet's fire.

But they did not stay away for long, as they soon tried again, this time more dispersed, with the hope to eventually get past the barrier in front of them to get at the fleet behind. This quickly failed, and it failed when they tried it a second time.

By now over half the fleet had finally left. But the high of that came crashing down as there came a report from one of the few Deep Stealth Striker vessels the fleet had left. Apparently a single destroyer had made it around the barrier and had engaged the vessel. The two vessels go into a fast fight that left the enemy destroyer dead the deep reconnaissance stealth vessel slightly damaged.

Sheok immediately ordered the vessel to jump. The ship followed the order without question.

Now they were all scared the enemy might get around again, and somehow that sped of the evacuation. In no time at all a huge amount of small groups had made the jump. The only one that caught the bridges interest was the group that had five non-military ships, and twenty military ship. They all knew those non-military ships did not contain civilians but the few criminals they had and one "creature" every Treanoniman feared. But with the escort that went with it, there was not much to worry about.

Even with a large part of the fleet gone the First Protection Fleet kept up their defense. They were getting pushed big time and a cruiser had already been badly damaged, and a few destroyers had taken some damage as well. All of this from concentrated fire.

Suddenly the rest of the civilian fleet started to move, along with the rest of the military fleet that was not part of the First Protection Fleet. The all moved a good distance away from fighting fleet and then made their jump; the whole remaining twenty five percent of the fleet had left at one time.

Sheok let out a quick breath of relief then ordered all remaining military ships to finish the charge of their engines and begin powering down weapons. He also ordered all of them to pull away from the fighting and start doing a running jump. That required the fleet to move as one, they had to move away from the enemy and hopefully stay just out of range of their weapons until their engines were ready and they could jump, keeping the speed they were going at. The only problem with a running Jump was the fact that when you came out of the jump, you kept going at the same speed you went into it with.

Sheok was so preoccupied with the watching an ever look of the remaining fleet as it started to run and charge its engines, that he did not notes Grindshen begin moving as fast as it could. Or the fact that just as all jump engines were charged that a single capital ship was in weapons range.

And as the warping and bending field started to form around the fleet, Grindshen snuck into the very back of the field. But the capital ship also fired its weapon just as the fleet became covered in the light and struck it just as the same light reached maximum and disappeared.

The whole fleet felt a sudden normal pulse that came with their normal jump procedures, but they also felt what had to have been an explosion.

No ships within the jump field reported damage, but a scientist on the Flagship did report a strange anomaly with the jump field.

When the scientist, who was one of the few on the Flagship, came to the bridge and began to explain what he had figured out, a single rattling growl escaped every member of the fleet.

They all knew their jump systems relied on a form of time manipulation, but they also know it was a very controlled form. You could not go backwards in time, only slow it down a bit as the field moved far faster than the speed of light. But apparently the "stalling" effect, had not quite worked right thanks to the added energy from the Hooken's weapon striking the forming jump field at its maximum level.

Now it appeared all the ships that had jumped was now going through a version of time travel. They were all going forward in time. And the scientist believed that after the first group that left comes out of their jump field, the rest of the fleet will begin to arrive at different intervals throughout a six year period. To those still in jump, it would be the normal amount of time, but on the outside many years would pass as they wait for the last of the fleet to arrive. And to top it off, each group of the fleet would appear in different parts of the galaxy they were heading towards.

When the scientist was done the fleet took a sigh and looked out what ever visual port they could. All they saw was the whiteness of the jump field. They knew the jump was a long shot to begin with, but now it appeared that they would make it, but not all together like many had hopped.

Slowly they all started to go about their work like nothing was wrong. They could do nothing more, as they knew not where or exactly when they would come out of the jump field so all they could do was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well now that I have gotten those last four chapters out I can finally bring out Shepard and the gang.**

** As a Warning, I will mostly be avoiding all the main story line areas as this is mostly about what a new and extremely old/experienced race does for the Reaper War, though the real reason is because I haven't played through ME3 in a while, and I tend to suck at rewriting something like ME3. The main basics will still be there, but you will mostly find out what happened through second hand sources. And as for where I am jumping into the story, well you'll get a few hints about that as we go.**

**But I must also tell you about the Shepard I will be using. I went with a Spacer kid, War Hero and a Soldier. In my most recent playthrough I modified the way my character's looks but in the terms of this story you can use the standard looking Male Shepard. For the most part he is a nice guy, just don't get on his bad side or else you will deeply regret it. And if you have any questions just PM me and I will be happy to try and clear things up.**

"OF ALL THE BLASTED TIMES TO GET AMBUSHED!"

"Just shut up and fly Joker!"

Joker's hands were flying all over the place as he hit one thing after another on the holographic control panel. He hit another few controls and the Normandy dodges another shot from one of the three Reapers trying to strike her.

Joker looked at EDI out of the corner of his eye, "Come on EDI you have to get me more! Even I can't keep this up forever!"

EDI was also going nuts on the holographic control panel that she was seated at next to Joker, "I am giving you all I can."

"Well it's not good enough."

"Less Talk more flying!" Came a voice from behind Joker. He didn't even bother to turn his head as they dodge another shot.

"I may be making this look easy but I assure you, This is not easy!"

"Two more Reapers have just appeared"

"Not helping EDI!"

Shepard let out a groan, "Can someone please get us the hell out of here!"

"Would love to, but thanks to your little meeting with the leviathan our FTL engines STILL aren't working."

Shepard was about to yell again when he suddenly saw something strange out of the glass viewing area of the cockpit, but as soon as he saw it, they had passed it.

He would have thought he was finally losing it if EDI hadn't spoken, "I have detected an anomaly."

Joke did seem to care, "I don't care if it's a black hole forming, if it can't help us we can forget about it."

EDI continued like nothing was said, "Readings show a bending and warping of space in a large area."

Shepard raised an eyebrow, "Why DOES that sound like a black hole?"

"Anomaly growing lager."

Shepard shook his head quickly, "Joke bring us about and give us a visual on that anomaly."

"ARE YOU NUTS!? Aren't we trying to get away from the Reapers."

"Just do it Joker!"

Without another word Joke brought the ship around giving them an eyeful of the anomaly. It was not hard to notice it, and even the Reapers appeared to think the same thing. Two of them quickly broke off from chasing the Normandy and went closer to the anomaly.

EDI's body rose a bit in her seat, "It appears the Reapers do not know what the anomaly is ether."

Shepard nodded in agreement, "Sure looks that way, but what the hell…Wait They're firing!"

And indeed the two reapers were firing. Their fingers had risen and the "eye" in their palm started to glow a bright red and suddenly two beams of red flew through space. Shepard figured the beams would travel through the anomaly but instead the exact opposite happened. The two beams hit the edge of the anomaly and suddenly the bending and warping got even worse.

As soon as the two Reapers stopped firing the warping and bending stopped getting worse and instead a bright light started to form. It got so bright that anyone who was looking at it had to avert their eyes quickly. But then the strange light went away and in its place…

"Ships detected, unknown make and model, they appear to be moving quickly."

Shepard blinked twice, "Yea, we see that EDI." They also sow how the strange new HUGE ships continued to move so quickly the two unlucky Reapers that were directly in their path got hit before they could move away. At first look it would appear to be comical as the two Reapers went end over end along the length of the gigantic ships and from the looks of things the unknowns were not any worse for the hits. But on closer look they would also see that the ships somehow had the shields strong enough to withstand ramming a Reaper Capital ship, and that scared the crap out of them.

Once the first and largest ship had moved past the tumbling Reapers the rest of the fleet started to avoid hitting them. But then once the whole fleet had passed the Reapers the biggest of the ships did a complete 180 degree turn on dime and faced the two Reapers who appeared to still be trying to recover from the accidental impacts. Immediately after the ship turned, it moved closer and out of nowhere a group of bright blue beams came from the front of it and struck at the Reapers.

The first hits did not appear to really do anything, but then the second and third hits came in and started to cut clean through the two Reapers. After a few more rounds from the unknown style of weapons the two Reapers appeared to have been hit in their core, they both went up in a nice big explosion.

All on the Normandy was speechless, that is until Joker started rambling, "Did…..a fleet….of alien ships…..just appear in front….of us…..hit two reapers without damage to themselves….and then turned around…and blew up the same Reapers…as if the Reapers were nothing more….than flies?"

Shepard nodded, "I think so Joker."

"Huh….where they hell were they when went up against the collectors!?"

Shepard would have chuckled if he had not suddenly seen the biggest of the ships begin to do a banking turn. The turn allowed him to get a good look at the ship. It was indeed hug, but it also looked like an oversized triangle on the bottom curving into another triangle. The bottom looked to be an Isosceles Triangle, with the two sides almost near parallel to each other, while the back looked like a perfect Equilateral Triangle. The bottom of the equilateral was connected to back of the isosceles and it also appeared to be where the engines were of which there were many. Now connecting the two points was a curving line shape that made the whole thing appeared to be slightly oval from the sides.

The rest of the fleet appeared to have the same general look about them, but they were all of different sizes.

Shepard watched the biggest of the ships finish its turn pointing straight at the Normandy. He was about to issue orders when the ship just glided past them, but stopped just as the Normandy found itself floating next to and below what had to be the center of the ship.

Joker brought the Normandy around so that they could see what the ship was pointing at. And as luck would have it was staring down the three Reapers that originally been chasing them.

Both sides appeared to be observing the other, and the Normandy observing both of them in silence. But then EDI spoke up, "I am detecting a large amount of projectiles coming from the ship next to us. They appear to be similar to the slugs fired from a hand held gun, but more numerous and slightly larger."

Joker looked at EDI then back at the Reapers, "Why would they do that? They have the technology to just destroy the Reapers outright why don't they use it?"

Shepard looked closely at the Capital Ships and he saw little small explosions not far from the Reapers, "it's because the Reapers are launching Oculi."

EDI pressed a few bottoms, "If the Reapers are, the unknown's scanners are much better than ours, they are too far for us to know for a fact."

One of the Reapers seemed to tire of staying still as it suddenly got ready to fire. Before Shepard could even give an order out the Reaper began to fire its weapon. They all watched as the weapon struck the shield of the ship. Where the beam struck a yellow-greenish glow appeared and held the beam back until it fired no more.

"Impressive, the Shield systems appear to be able to withstand a single "magnetohydrodynamic" beam."

Shepard nodded, "That is impressive I agree EDI, but can it withstand more than one." They soon found out as all three Reaper ships extended their tentacles and fired the weapons in their palms. All three beams hit at different parts of the ship and each part had the same response, the shield held back the weapon.

As soon as the Reapers stopped firing the unknown ship began to fire itself. At first it was just a redirecting of their projectile weapons, which had no effect on the Reaper. But then the blue beams came back into play, they started to cause more damage. And just like last time all three reapers were quickly destroyed.

Shepard shook his head and blinked a few times just to make sure he was not dreaming. And when he was certain he had no clue what to say.

And to make it all worse EDI spoke up, "Commander, It appears that the unknown's fleet appears to be moving into some sort of formation."

Shepard took a good hard look at all the ships that he could see. They were all beginning to draw up alongside the biggest of the ships which he was quickly calling the Flagship of the fleet. And once they had taken a position they all turned and pointed one of the sides in same direction. From what he could see there were seven different sizes of ships, not including the Flagship.

Shepard would have asked what people thought was going on when EDI suddenly spoke up again, "Reaper signatures Detected."

Shepard's eyes went wide and as he saw the huge fleet of Reaper ships appear, "How many?!"

EDI was silent for a little bit before, "It appears to be over a thousand."

Joker's eyes now went wide, "That's enough to take any planet!"

EDI nodded and Shepard gulped, "I guess we are about see just how good these Unknowns are."


	6. Chapter 6

There was silence on the bridge of the Normandy as they watched the standoff between the unknown fleet and the massive reaper fleet before them. It appeared to be like the one before when the 'flagship' had been in the standoff with the three reapers ships; the only difference was the numbers had changed now.

EDI was the first to report anything, "I am detecting some form of communication coming from the unknown fleet. I cannot determine what type of communication or what they are saying."

Joker seemed to gulp, "Let's hope they aren't offering to work with them."

"Stow it Joker. Now isn't the time for jokes. How much longer until we have engines back to full?"

"Engineer Adams is working as quickly as he can, but is concerned that we will be unable to be back to full capacity unless we reset the power core and engines."

Jake shook his head, "I'd rather take my chances dodging fire then doing that during something like this."

Shepard looked between the unknown fleet and the Reaper force, "We may not have the choice. EDI can you find anyplace we might be able to be where we won't have to worry about hostile fire?"

"According to readings we are already in a place. There is an intense energy curtain surrounding the ship next to us, and we are inside that curtain."

Joker looked at her, "When and how did that happen? You would think going through an energy curtain would cook us."

EDI did something on her consul, "I cannot determine, but I can say that the curtain appears to have lowered temporarily while the curtain was going over us."

Shepard shook his head, "That explains little to nothing."

Joker looked at him quickly, "For you and me both commander."

EDI's hands went nuts, "I am detecting an ending to communications and a large amount of energy build up. Both inside the ships and in the energy curtain around them."

Shepard shifted feet, "Looks like things didn't go the way they wanted. Which means a battle is about to go on."

Joke began inputting commands into his consul, "I don't care if they want to sing Yankee Doodle, I don't want to find out how well this force wills stand up to a Reaper force of that size."

"You may want to hold off on moving Jeff, the energy curtain will destroy us if we try to go through them and moving might catch the Reapers attention. So staying put might be the best bet."

"Even still I want to be able to run for it the instant we can."

"We won't get very far Jeff, we need a reset."

"So we either reset now and hope for the best or be ready to run and reset once we figure we are far enough away." He looks at Shepard, "You choice commander."

Shepard was silent as he looked between the Reaper force and the Unknowns and worked on deciding what to do, eventually he decided.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the huge wait on this. My mind has been elsewhere and on other stories that I cannot post on her for they are not fanfictions. I am hoping I can type several chapters of this so that the wait isn't as large as the wit for this one was, and again sorry about that.**

**But anyways, I have something to give you guys. A Decision moment, You can go one of three ways here.**

**Number 1: Go with Joker.**

**Number 2: Wait to see what happens.**

**Number 3: Reset the Engines and Core.**

**Each decision will have a slightly different outcome which will only really affect the story in a short run. And the reason for short run is because this is the first one and I want to try my hand at something like this. Later decisions will most likely have larger and longer lasting effects and will most likely change up my story a bit. But I but forth the outcome to you, just drop a review to tell me what you want and I will have fun typing it out.**

**Again sorry for the wait and lets hope the next one isn't as long.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Well will my low amount of followers we have got a tie. So I will post both versions, and it will be your choice on which one you like more.**

**Option 3:**

Shepard decided, he looked at EDI, "Reset the core and engines, we aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

EDI gave a nod and she started inputting commands, "Understood Commander, Resetting Core and Engines now." There was a near instant drop in the amount of lights on as well as drop in what little noise was in the ship.

Joker sighed and sat back in his chair, "Which leaves me with nothing to do but sit and pray."

**Option 2 (this choice is so small it doesn't really matter the major difference is just a few lines):**

Shepard decided, he looked out the window and took a breath. "Let's wait and see what happens."

EDI let out a simple nod, "Understand Shepard. Awaiting orders."

Joker sighed, "It's not entirely what I would have gone with but you are in charge."

Shepard gave Joker a glare before he turned his attention back to the window.

**And here is where the versions would converge back:**

There was silence on the whole ship as they waited to see what would happen. And they did not have to wait long.

In no time at all they saw lines of bright blue coming from the unknown fleet. Almost all the ships had these blue lines coming from them. The only ones that did not have the blue lines coming from them were the three smallest styles, but they appeared to be firing projectiles of some form.

Each of the blue lines appeared to be well aimed, for they all either hit or came close to hitting. Yet if they hit or not, it did not seem to matter for the Reapers all responded to the shots with shivers of pain. And soon enough the Reapers that took multiple hits started to get cut apart and eventually destroyed.

The Reapers responded as best they could. They all moved towards the firing fleet and eventually all opened their fingers and fired at the fleet. The Unknown fleet didn't even move as all the fire hit the energy curtain. The smaller ships were never hit for they were inside the energy curtain of the larger ships. And the energy curtain of the larger ships appeared to be able to take a large number of hits from the Reaper's facing them for they did not go down much, or at least it appear to not go down.

Word quickly spread around the ship about the fire fight. Everyone that did not have a room with a view instantly found one such room. No one wanted to miss out of the splendid fire display that was going on, and in the case of Javik he didn't want to miss out on seeing a single Reaper blown to bits.

Both fleets were quickly firing everything they had, but for the Reapers everything just wasn't enough. The fleet was quickly being obliterated, and their shots were not so much as scratching the paint (or lack thereof) of the ships that they were firing at.

******Option 3**:

During the fire fight one of the Reaper's aim was slight off and hit the lower edge of the energy curtain that surrounded the ship that the Normandy was near. The way it hit though made it look like it was heading straight for her, and scared the crap out of a lot of people.

Joker cringed as the shot came and when it hit the curtain he looked back at Shepard. "See!? That's why we should have not have reset. If that 'energy curtain' hadn't been there we would be dead now."

EDI didn't seem faced, and then again she never did. "You worry too Jeff. The energy curtain has maintained the same readings throughout the fire fight. We are midway between the ship and the curtain. Even if the curtain had started to fail we would have had some warnings. And I could have brought in enough engine power to avoid it."

Shepard looked at EDI, "I thought the engines were offline."

EDI didn't miss a beat. "They are."

Shepard looked ready to say something else, but Joker looked back at him and shrugged. So he settled with shaking his head and continuing to watch the firefight.

**Option 2:**

During the fire fight one of the Reaper's aim was slight off and hit the lower edge of the energy curtain that surrounded the ship that the Normandy was near. The way it hit though made it look like it was heading straight for her, and scared the crap out of a lot of people.

But thanks to the engines being online and Joker paying attention, he moved the ship. He moved it so fast that even if the energy curtain had not been there the shot would have missed, not by much but that little bit was what counted.

Shepard had let out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding. "That was lucky."

EDI instantly chimed in. "Luck had nothing to do with it. The energy has maintained a constant reading. There is little chance of that it will fail anytime soon and if it does we will have problems anyways."

Shepard nodded, "Agreed. Go ahead and do the restart. I want to be able to jump if things go south."

Joke sighed, "Not sure if I agree with you or not after that." And with that EDI started up the restart, though few even noticed as they were too engrossed in the firefight.

**And again they merge back.**

After the scare there was nothing to be worried about as the unknown fleet kept on pounding away at the Reaper forces, letting nothing get close. Near the end it seemed the Unknowns started to get bored of killing the reapers in the same way.

A few of the ships started to have green-yellow blobs come from them along with their blue lines. The blobs were less damaging than the lines but enough still got the job done. And then not to be undone, the ship next to them fired something that seemed to combat everything around it. When this newest weapon hit a Reaper with a glancing hit the orb went up in one giant explosion that covered a large portion of the Reaper and when the explosion dissipated everything it had touched has ceased to exist.

The Reapers did not stick around any longer. They gave up even trying to take on these new, extremely powerful ships. They settled with turning around and GOT THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

The three smallest of the unknowns broke through the energy curtain of their larger brethren and started to give chaise, firing their rail guns all the while.

They had gotten a good distance when a large beam of red came from below one of the larger ones; hit its energy curtain and BROKE THROUGH IT! Needless to say the beam then cut through the ship and destroyed it. And directly behind the beam came a Reaper which plowed through the debris.

The Reaper continued up for a little bit before it fished back around and pointed directly at the ship next to the Normandy.

All on the Normandy saw this new Reaper, and it truly was new. It was bigger than the Soveran-Class capital reaper ships they had ever seen. Shepard even figured it would be bigger than Harbinger, he looked to EDI.

EDI seemed to know what he wanted to know, "That is a completely unknown type of reaper. Scans show it is near three times of any reaper previously recorded. It has one extra 'finger' and I'm detecting a minor energy curtain of its own. If there is more I cannot tell.

Joker gulped, and so did Shepard but he was quiet about it. "W-Where did it even come from?"

EDI went to doing a few things on her counsel. "I think it came with the unknowns. If it did, I think we just caught of glimpse of why they came here."

Shepard was looking directly at the new Reaper was had now been completely orented to look at the ship next to them and had started to extend its 'fingers'. "If the Reapers they faced were like that, then they evolved. We can't even hold our own against the ones we face."

Joker looks back at Shepard, "Didn't the leviathans make it seem like the Reapers have remained in the same general spot of technology since they were created."

EDI responded before Shepard. "That is here. This new Reaper could have come from the formation of a forced evolution somewhere else….Warning! I've detected an new energy signature from the ship next to us and a heavily modified energy signature from the new Reaper."

Shepard's head swung around to try and see what she was talking about.

At a middle point of the ship next to them a long 'port' had opened up and from that opening came…something. The thing was almost six times the size of the Normandy, but in comparison to the ship next to it, it was still small. It was a pail, almost see-through, green, but the size prevented it from being seen all the way through. There were two semicircles made of plain materials of some sort attached to a base which was also attached to the greenish thing. The thing was in a sort of stair stepping formation with the very tip of in a blunt point.

Shepard then looked at the Reaper. Its six fingers had moved apart, revealing the three eyes that was in its palm, and they were glowing. But not only that but the fingers themselves started to glow and soon red looking electricity came from all six of them and bet up in the center directly in front of the eyes. Where they met a red orb had started to form and as more of the electricity was pumped from the fingers the bigger the orb got.

And then Shepard noticed that the thing coming from the ship next to them had started to show activity. The two semicircles had started to move in rotation of the thing between them. As they moved it looked like sparks of blue electricity came from them and into what was between them. They slowly picked up speed and so did the number and strength of the electricity. And as the electricity struck, the object started to glow. It was faint at first but then it started to get brighter with every second.

Shepard looked to Joker as he realized both ships were about to fire weapons that would vaporize the Normandy in an instant. "Get us moving!"

******Option 3**:

EDI began going nuts. "The engines and core are coming back online now. Reset is one hundred percent complete. We have full capabilities."

******Option **2:

EDI began going nuts. "I can't bring the engines and core back online fully, I need more time. But I can give you enough to move the ship."

No matter what option that goes through, Joke activates the thrusters and moves the ship a distance away from the ship next to them, they even slip through the energy curtain without trouble. EDI will make a comment about the energy curtain automatically lessening in intensity to let them through.

Once the Normandy has been moved away Joker turns the ship back around to watch what was about to happen.

From the looks of things both the Reaper orb and the unknown's object's glow had reached its most intense. The Reaper fired all three of the weapon spots in its palm which connected with the orb and continued through it but the beam was larger and more intense than any reaper weapon ever before seen. As the beam streamed across the void, the object below unknown 's ship let lose a beam of its own. The beam was a simple green and all came out the one end of the thing that was not connected to the base. The Semicircles were still rotating around it adding even more charge.

The two beams would meet head on stopping each other cold. It was like watching two waves continuously ram against each other and spray extra water everywhere. The two beams kept on going and going, almost like a never ending tug of war but instead of tugging it was pushing.

Somehow the green beam started to win out, ever so slowly. It pushed back the red beam with a slow and painful process. But as the beam got halfway to the reaper Shepard noticed something was off. The green beam had started to waver in some places, and this drew his attention to the weapon itself. He saw nothing at first but then he noticed them, hundreds of cracks had started to form on it and several of them were starting to grow bigger and bigger.

This new information was starting to scare him and he looked back at the meet point of the two beams. One or the other was going to fail. He knew not how long the green beam would last, but he knew that Reaper weapons ha a limited amount of fire time and he hoped that time was coming to an end.

Lady luck smiled upon them all as both beams cut off at the exact same time. But in its place all of the unknown ships opened fire with everything they had, even the ship that had the massive weapon that was just firing. Speaking of the massive weapon it was starting to be drawn back into the ship, hopefully to be repaired.

The Reaper did not stay around much longer. Deciding that it would not be worth it to fight alone it turned around and chased after its less evolved brethren.

The Normandy erupted into cheers at the sight, but that quickly stopped as they found themselves near instantly surrounded by the unknowns, with the biggest of them, the most deadly of them, pointed directly at the Normandy's bridge.

**A/N: Yikes that wait was long. I am sorry about that my mind went hey-wired there. Hopefully I'll be able to get more of these done so I can get some sort of posting timeline of some sort but that may or may not happen. And I do realize these are sort of short, I am working on that. And again speaking of working, I should have a poll up, I would appreciated it if you answered it. **

**I do hope you have been enjoying the read, and again hopefully I will get better at making sure to type.**


End file.
